Talk:L (character)/Archive 1
Picture of L I'm not sure the picture of L is the most appropriate... I think that his pose looks too much like Near's.. :The picture of L that is on the 'main page' also used to be on the 'L' page. However, not too long ago, somebody decided to swap it with another image they found somewhere on the net. I was going to revert their edit, but because nobody appeared to dislike the new picture, I decided to leave it there. So if you want to change L's photo, please use one we already have on this Wiki (unless, of course, you can find a much better one). Oh, and next time, please sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) so we know who you are. --Dreamanderson 20:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : Photo shoot one-shot Is the information about the photo shoot one-shot true I didn't find anything about it anywhere except here.Pro.Modi 21:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) L's Intelligence L should have a higher intelligence level: even Near stated that only with Mello's help was he able to surpass L, as well as Light. L is not less intelligent than Near, and might even be smarter than Light, for he was never truly defeated by Light, he was only killed because of Rem's love for Misa. In any case, L is obviously more intelligent than Near and therefore, he should not have an 8, he should have at least a 9/10.--Dynel 13:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) L's Knowledge should be 8/10 - source ': ''Death Note : How To Read volume 13 Picture of L This isn't a huge deal, however I noticed that when you click on the picture of L which says underneath it 'artistic perspective of L' It actually says in the comments that it is from the manga. I'm fairly certain this is incorrect as I have seen this picture posted online and it is from an unofficial text based Death Note game. 01:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Quirks I think we should add a column on Ryuuzaki's quirks. How he walks, talks, eats, sits, (doesn't) sleep, drinks, etc. Anyone who is familiar with with L should know all of these things. (I'm being L for halloween, so I studied L in all of the manga, anime, movies, and animated movies for hours just to see how he acts. I think I can perfectly impersonate, once I dye my hair.) Ryuzaki? I have to say the article is fairly satisfying on L, except some of the pictures. But I was wondering if his alias was Ryuzaki or Ryuuzaki with one or two U's 11:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Kisu It has one "U" in it if you read the manga, it says.Sasuke-kun9001 04:23, April 19, 2012 (UTC) L could still be alive!!! Did any of you notice that the L killed in the book could have been BB? When Rem wrote down L's name, and when Misa saw L's name, they could have seen BB's name. When L died, that could have actually been BB. Ohba said that BB was killed by Kira and the Death Note. I think that was when Light first got a hold of the Death Note. He killed prisoners too, so it is possible that he killed the incarcerated BB. Lady Nevaeh 10:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) No BB would have been in prison. BB died in prison. and the thoughts L are thinking is unlike BBs. ''Beyond Lawliet The guest editor'' About the Trivia In the trivia, it says 272 days is roughly one and a half years, however it is more like a little over half a year. Would anyone mind my changing it?Terror of Death DG-X 01:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Also in the trivia it says that L, Light and Misa are in Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid episode 6. How far along in the episode are they in there? --John 117 spartan 19:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC)L's L stands normal for first time! OH MY GOD!!! IN EPISODE 25 WHEN L WAS TALKING WITH WATARI HE WAS STANDING STRAIGHT WITH ALMOST CORRECT POSTURE FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE PLEASE ADD THIS TO THE ARTICLE ABOUT L!!!! --That's not exactly relevant information. Almost correct posture isn't the same as corrert posture. Also, it's entirely possible that that was just a mistake by the animators. The anime isn't good for referencing a change in a characters habbits. However, if you can find L standing straight in the manga and give a link to it, we will gladly add that to his page (a good, trustworthy site to go to is Manga Reader.). Also, we encourage you to make an account with a user name. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:40, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Very weird bug on some pages, like L's and mostly other charecter pages like mello, BB, even aizawa, i get an enormous text and i think that it's the complete BB novel, can someone fix this weird bug? L Change The World I think it should be noted that this was also made into a book. And that a major flaw in it's storyline is that L wrote his own name in the notebook while it states in Death Note 13 How To Read that nothing will happen if you write your name in the Death Note. I think that those are pretty important details. 19:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC)Izaka But you see, L wasn't the true owner of the Death Note, so, in turn, he was able to write his name in the Death Note and die. 12:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Maddie What "L" Actually stands for. Due to L's behaviour, attitude, and persona, I devise his name stands for "'''Leonheart Lawliet" -Zentis Walker,2:18PM, Chennai,India,GMT 5:30,August 07, 2010 I think "L'" means "'Liar" because He Himself said in the Death Note: Rewrite that he is Afraid of Liars and he believes that he is one of them, also Ohba stated that L is a Liar. I'm not Sure of it. 15:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC)L is For Life. I agree, that "L'''" means " '''Lie " namely because in the dialogue which he advises the Wammy children, he defines liars as monsters, and said he himself is one. Also during the last meeting between L and Light(ep 25), he says :"Sorry I made up everything on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it" also during that conversation he seemed to stress on about "Truth" he says to Light: "Have you ever uttered a single true since you were born?" Secondly. I believe "L" should be a one word, regarding a state, if we take "Near" and "Mellow" they are comprised of a single word not two, and the words are roots of emotions, eg: mellow - sweetness, near - safety also beyond(BB) means far.(but what about Matt and Linda? I'll cut them off because they aren't L's successors) that's why i defined "L" as 'Lie" not "Liar" and also the fact that both Near and Mello revealed their code names(near and mello), despite the meaning. However L didn't, if he's code name was "Lie" and if he revealed it, it could arouse suspicion of him using such a name. Other Names and Arguments However ironically "L" might not be a word, but just the letter, because in the 3rd movie, L writes his name on the death note as "L Lawliet", if we focus on this particular rule from the death note :"The names you will see with the eye power of a god of death are the names needed to kill that person. You will be able to see the names even if that person isn’t registered in the family registration" If L wasn't registered, we will have to determine that even nick names could be used in the death note, Surprisingly another fact is that, L could be''' nameless''' from the start, and he fashioned himself a name to refer himself just before he writes in the death note. In this case it's Lawliet.(But we need more information on the rules of the death note to confirm this) Note that unlike Nate Rivers, Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas, Lawliet is uncommon and is comprised like this: Law-Lie-T . In Medieval English the diminutive of the name "'Laurence" is "Law", however there aren't any diminutives for 'Lie" 'the word "'Law" could be impiled onto L's strong sense of justice. One could use these words to argue: Lonely, Lost, Life and Last One and Lost One- as in the novel : L Change the World (whew this took a lot of time, they are just deductions after all) ~~greatyu~~ (Siera Lyon) I would like to stress the fact that we should not go off of the movie's for refrence. The movie's are fillers and not what the author of Death Note wanted us to go off of when cracking the puzzles. Such as the fact that in L Change the WorLd we view Near's story. The author never to my knnowledge explained how Near came into the Wammy House. Also in the movies Near comes in as very, very small child. Keep in mind that Near is supposed to solve the Kira case in the novels. How is a 5 year old going to take on a massive killer? Therefore- please do not go off of the movies when researching. ~~AnimeCraze99~~ (Alice) When you buy the "Death Note: How To Read' book (an official book in the series, it's numbered 13) you get a special 'True Name Card' that tells you L's true name. It states on the card, as well as in the book, that L's true full name is L Lawliet. As it is written by the original author and artist, everything in the book is considered official cannon. 13:50, October 29, 2012 (UTC) theinsaneartist Did anyone notice Light and L and misa met way before? this took me quite some time to actually find and actually look at. due to many pauses and slow ups of this scene. It is when misa and l are entering a building. unfortually the episode escapes me on the name of what the episode was. but i noticed a man on a bike with a white t-shirt. when i paused the screen to go get something to drink; i noticed the man on the bike was L! now im not sure if anyone has noticed this sudden thing also but i noticed and it freaked me out. here is a picture of that scene. http://img3.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire1/05202008/2/a/e/6/2ae6998b86a5d0_full.jpg i still couldnt belive that was what i saw o.o; death is only another life 14:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) That's not Death Note, That's Full Metal Panic, L & Misa made cameos in one episode Greg-T-Hedgehog 23:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) L Deuteragonist? L is more than Deuteragonist.he's looks like more Protagonist in novel and film L,Change The WorLd I don't know, but he's definitley not the protagonist. The protagonist is the main character, which would be Light.The antagonist is the character who gets in the way of the protagonist. If anything, L would be one of the antagonists of the story. Mikazuki 05:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) i think hes talking about the movie and nove L change the world. a book in which L is the protagonist. he is the Deuteragonis in another note. and a antagonist(until he was killed that is) in the main series and anime. '''''Beyond Lawliet The guest editor Ulquiorra Can I just say how ridiculous the trivia point on Ulquiorra is. First, I don't think they look that much alike. Secondly, Ulquiorra has no relation to L. Ulquiorra is a Menos level Hollow meaning he is the combination of hundreds of different hollows and then there is the fact that Bleach is not Death Note, they have no relation to each other. They are two separate works by two separate artists. They are two separate universes. The trivia point should be taken down.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I was reading it, and I found it quite irrelavent. Mikazuki 19:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) i have to disargee to make a hollow one have to be obsessed with something in this case it was L trying prove that light was kira coulda tranfers over to the hollowied L which hollow L might have enough willpower kill other hollows which turns a Menos level Hollow who still willpower left when aizen found him and make in to a a Arrancar and also hollow are to be oppsites of who they were L having a heart and Ulquiorra not having a heart I don't know if that is true or not, but it isn't relevant to Death Note. Mikazuki 22:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge Rating Why is L given a Knowledge rating of 9? In How to Read, the stats show that L has a Knowledge of 8. Also, Near has a Knowledge rating of 9, NOT 8 as written on this wiki. If that's the case then I'll fix it. Mikazuki 16:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Edits Did some editing - mostly syntax-, grammar-, vocabulary-, punctuation-related (there were also far too many instances of "X said that...", "Y said that..."), and some minor additions, clarification up to: "In Chapter 58, Light tricks Rem into killing L ..." (Under the "Character" header.)Tetracapillactomist 23:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation of Lawliet Just a thought...maybe mention that the English pronunciation of Lawliet is "Low Light". It helps personify the whole dark & light scheme in the series between L ("Low Light") and Light. BeautifulAlone1023 15:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) BeautifulAlone : Hm... :) This may strike you as odd in that case, but I was convinced it would be pronounced (even heard it uttered that way, I'm sure, and in my mind or in speech I've always done so) as law - lee - at (approximately), a name that looks half English, half French, and is pronounced accordingly - something fairly common in England (where the Wammy's House is supposed to be, I believe)...User:TetracapillactomistInteresting angle though, and I hesitate dismissing it out of hand: it is possible. :) : (And I just realised - having added my comment below before this one - that you started yours in the same vein, with nearly the same words a thought" as I did there. :) It wasn't meant as mocking or imitating, as I passed by initially without noticing your suggestion above - just another coincidence, but 'kinda funny.' :))Tetracapillactomist 00:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi! :) Lawliet does look as a French extraction, and given that L is of mostly European ethniticity (and obviously born and raised - Wammy's House was I think stated to be in the same English city as Sherlock Holmes) that is probablly true. Therefore, I should have elaborated more...the romanji reads "Low Light". I immediatly found that intriguing as I felt it was another layer to his portrayl as an opposite to Light (who is Japanese). Sorry. But then every nuance fans pick up on is pretty subjective (like how some suggest L does capoiera but if you know anything about martial arts it's almost obvious he does not) so I guess my comments are pretty meaningless. :) Sorry. BeautifulAlone1023 13:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ------------------------- :: :: Hello! :) Don't say that... Not meaningless at all, especially in light (ouch! - if that's a pun, it's unintended! :)) of your explanation. That 'low light' may also refer to L's reclusive lifestyle and secretive nature, struck me right away when I read your original suggestion. I also had a strong suspicion that you may well be referring to the Japanese interpretation and pronunciation of the name, but didn't know that for a fact, and didn't want to assume (the wrong thing, accidentally :)) (And definitely no need to say sorry. :)) But you could in fact add that detail yourself, you know - and I'd encourage you you do so (wherever you see it fitting within L's introductory description), as you're the person who has that information, and the wiki is an open community project. You're an erudite person, so why shouldn't you... :) So no, not meaningless: it sheds some light (oh no - there it is again... :)) on an aspect that most are not aware of, and it's also culturally informative, if you specify, as you did above, the origin of that pronunciation of the name Lawliet. Go ahead, please! :) If you get stuck or are uncertain about something you've done, you can always leave a note here, on the talk page, or on my own - I'll get a notification, and will drop by to help, if I can. But you need not worry, and in your case, neither do I, at all.. :) As to capoeira, I can see where the idea might came from: I believe that while he's executing a kick, he lowers his upper body so that it, and the moving leg are in line, as in the balancing arms of a scale - something that would be unusual in most, if not all, Japanese styles. And of course, L isn't Japanese, but dojos in Japan do occasionally invite foreign practitioners of various styles of martial art, to widen the students' horizon, challenge them to adapt, and deepen their understanding of their own style, by contrasting it with things that are related, but different. For students accustomed to rigidly styled and strictly choreographed katas, grasping capoeira's apparent or real freedom and randomness really is a serious challenge. ;) I think the creators' intent may have been (was?) to suggest that L has developed his own (mixed martial arts) style, which - considering his (varied) background, and his intelligence - would certainly be within his power to achieve. So go ahead and edit - technically it's no different than adding messages to this page, and in terms of content: it's beyond obvious that you won't be 'vandalising,' and I'm confident you can manage better than most. :) Good luck, and don't worry! ;)Tetracapillactomist 14:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Death Note Rewrite I've been contemplating the reanimated scenes from the DN Specials since I saw them in April 2011 (yes, I'm new to DN having only seen the series in 2010). Everyone seems to dismiss the Rewrites as nothing but a recap, but I thought they offered fans a little something extra to go on, particularly for L. However no one else seems to mention it. I brought it up in a discussion at the Rewrite's forum MyAnimeList too. In the first special (Genshisuru Kami), the reanimated scene where L and Light first meet in the conference room to view the Second kira video after shaking Light's hand L pulls a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and wipes off the his hand that held Light's, still continuing to speak (meaning it's habitual). To me, that says that L is actually germaphobic. Which explains his signature hold (which I had always desribed as his "Eeww" grab). I've never seen anything to confirm this, but the director makes a point to directly show this image in a panning shot. In the second special (Eru o Tsugu Mono), there is a very emotional flashback that takes place at Wammy's House. One of my favorite moments in the series is when L is brought the idea of shinigami being actually involved with the case. To which he has a very strong emotional reaction, physically breaking down in a startling display. I took this as L not being able to compute such data, being that he is all analytical and his mind works off of cold hard facts. In the flashback however there is a scene where the orphans at Wammy House are being given a lecture by L via his usually means of laptop audio. "What are you scared of?" one little girl asks of him. L thoughtfully mulls over the term 'fear' then responds "I'm afraid of Monsters." The children giggle, but L continues to tell them which monsters that scare him...describing the criminals he's apprehended. But the Monsters he is most afraid of are the ones that hide themselves as normal human beings, and lie to people. And that truly terrifies him because if they were real, it would mean that he is one. Which goes back to the creator's and L himself stating that L is a liar. BeautifulAlone1023 15:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) BeautifulAlone : Some thoughts after having read the above - they may be relevant, though they don't have to be. :) : Even the psyche of a 'shallow mind' is deep. That of a deep mind is presumably deeper. Deeper still is the 'Abyss.' Therein lies the beast - the monster. And if you spend your time battling monsters (whether your own, or those of others), you must take care not to become one yourself in the process. I doubt the creators of the show aren't familiar with Nietzsche. : Also: beware of those that loudly claim they never lie and always tell 'the (full) truth,' or proclaim nearly desparately: "I'm not a crook!" with a waver in their voice. ;). : How this relates to L... Well, he is battling monsters within and without. (We all are, to a greater or lesser extent.) His fear of his own 'monster(s)' is a way of always questioning himself in order to keep baser instincts 'in check,' and maintain his own humanity.Tetracapillactomist 00:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : How do you edit??? Sr if this is an obvious question, but I don't really like one of L's pictures (and I don't think many people like it neither), so I want to change it, probably to the smiling L one. :) Thanks Death Note Rewrite (quote from L) I quote, by BeautifulAlone: "What are you scared of?" one little girl asks of him. L thoughtfully mulls over the term 'fear' then responds "I'm afraid of Monsters." The children giggle, but L continues to tell them which monsters that scare him...describing the criminals he's apprehended. But the Monsters he is most afraid of are the ones that hide themselves as normal human beings, and lie to people. And that truly terrifies him because if they were real, it would mean that he is one." I watched the same scene on youtube but with a very different answer from L's character. The video is in japanese and fan subbed in english. When the girl asks him about what frightens him, he's is actually saying the exact contrary of what we can hear in the english version. Here's the video: Death Note Rewrite 2- L's successors part 01 I higly doubt someone would waste time making fake subtiles for the entire movie and those subtiles are too different from the english version so I take they are the correct one. I can't believe the english crew took so much liberties with the script. Death Note Rewrite, this couldn't be more true huh! Tanks anyway for bringing the subject ^^ NHN 23:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don´t think the fansub team waste their time subbing that movie, and i take it that when they dubbed it the took some liberties (which i think sometimes are necessary since the japanese and eglish language aren´t exactly similar) but if anyone remembers at the end of the fansubbed version the team apoligizes for any mistakes in the translation since they did this from french translation (if it´s an official one or not they don´t say it) so following this those subs aren´t really accurate either, and i trust more into an official release than a fansub team who addmited they made some mistakes (not trashing, just stating facts) ~~Gothic-Dafne~~ Hi Gothic Dafne, This is odd because, the official french version has this exact same dialogues than the english one (I can tell, I'm french lol). When a character says a line in english, it is exactly the same in french. I would tend to think the french version was made after the english version because english is pratically worldwide spoken, and well, I can just see the french editor trying to save some money rather than employing a japanese interpret (yes, lazy french! lol) ~~NHN~~ Ok, first i´d like to apologize if it seemed that i was trashing the french version in any way (which it´d would be stupid from me, since i never seen it) and also i assumed that the fansub team of the english version was probably talking about a french fansub ^_^U, but if you are saying that the french version is the official one then who knows, i just tought that what they mention in the enlgish dubbed version looked much more like something L would say (the other one seemed too corny) and similar to the other speech said in the manga One-Shot. ~~Gothic-Dafne~~ Ryuk's Quote Hi. I was just wondering about something: At the bottom of the plot section, the article mentions how Ryuk had said that those who use the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell, implying that there is an afterlife. It puzzled me because although he held a death note, L never used it (in the anime at least). So I was just wondering why that statement is relevent? 01:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC)A Curious Fan To the person above me: In the Anime, L appears standing over Light as he dies on the stairs. This is never explained in detail, so it is unknown whether or not it is meant to be L's ghost (or spirit, whatever you want to call it), Light hallucinating, or just the animators being artistic. Since the Anime doesn't outright state that "all humans go nowhere in death" like it does in the Manga, it is very subtly implied in the Anime that there may be an afterlife, and so the image of L standing over Light is believed by some to be L's ghost. This is why Ryuk's statement is included on L's page. MarleneZ. 03:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) The myth of L's spirit has long been debunked by the official anime guide. Mikami Teru 21:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks for finding that. I vote for adding the picture to the Trivia on the episode page. What does everyone else think? MarleneZ.Talk 22:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) It should be added on to L's page, but not the trivia. I suggest it be on his bio section 00:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure that it would make sense for it to be in L's bio section. It doesn't actually have anything to do with L. It's a hallucination by Light. That's why I suggested just having the picture in the Trivia section on the page for the episode of the anime. MarleneZ.Talk 05:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Also, though not "outright" stated, it is stated in the anime rules of the Death Note that all humans go to Mū after they die. So, in both the anime and manga, it is confirmed that there is not heaven or hell. It's just not stated as clearly in the anime. Mikazuki 01:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Height? His height is estimated to be 5'8"? I'm sort of wondering where that information came from, because he is described as "a tall, thin man," and the height he is estimated to be is actually two inches below AVERAGE, if memory serves... Was this something official, or was it just assumed? And most of all, where did this come from? (Honestly, I always thought he'd be around 6'1".) —Preceding unsigned comment added by SpecialAgentKat (talk • ) 07:08, 26 December 2011 Me and one of the admins decided on this. How to Read 13 was made by Obata and Ohba, and had character info. All is official. Everyone had pretty official info, except for L. His blood type was unknown, and his Height was 5'8. In parentheses it said "estimated". Not to mention, the Japanese height average is quite lower than it is in other countries. Hopefully this answers your question. Mikazuki 18:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Welll, I understand the height average difference, but L is only a quarter Japanese. Also, I have a friend who works for a book distributing company in the manga department who has met both Ohba and Obata in person, and my friend had said that one of them (probably Obata) said he was taller. So... Yes. Kat-TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE PUSHUP!! 22:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Although the opinions of Ohba and Obata are good to reference when in doubt about something, that is not always the best choice. The book is written by Ohba and Obata. Character stats/info found in the Profile section of the book is what we are using as "official" information, because that is what Ohba and Obata published specifically ''as "official" information. Honestly, I'd like to avoid citing Ohba and Obata's interview statements in HTR13 as pure ''facts anywhere on the Character pages (apart from the Conception section) for two reasons: 1) Both creators have stated that they want readers to draw their on conclusions. 2) Ohba and Obata tend to contradict each other quite often, and hold rather different opinions on certain topics. Citing their opinions leads to conflicting information and general confusion. In regards to L's height, "5ft 8in (estimated)" is what is listed in HTR13 in L's character profile. What "estimated" means, exactly, is anyone's guess. It could mean that L, standing straight is 5ft 8in tall, or it could mean that he is 5ft 8in tall when standing up while hunched over. Regardless, that's what's there and that's what we're using. I hope I don't sound rude or uninviting, that's not my intention. Questions and suggestions are highly encouraged on the wiki, and I hope this helps to clear things up. MarleneZ.Talk 23:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, it is true about the fact that they contradict each other. Basically, I was wondering because the height sounded a bit off, and I no longer own How To Read 13... Very well then. Kat-TURTLE BACKPACK TURTLE PUSHUP!! 23:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) First name? What is L's first name? Is it just L? Besides, didn't Misa see L's full name around campus when Light was in University? Chocos0 05:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) His full name apparently is L Lawliet. Rem see that and wrote it down to kill him. Also Misa did see L's name and Light desperatelly wanted to ask Misa about it but he didn't get a chance to do so.. [[User:LuffyPirateKing|'LPK']] His name is L Lawliet, as wierd as that sounds. That was proven in Death Note: How To Read 13. Misa was introduced by Light to "Ryuzaki" at the University, and she saw his real name was "L Lawliet". However, she didn't know that "Ryuzaki" was L at the time. Almost immediately after she looks at "Ryuzaki's" real name, Light steps in front of L and blocks Misa's view. Then someone points out that "Misa-Misa is here", and she becomes distracted and surrounded by fans. Right after that, Misa is arrested and confined for being the Second Kira. Then she relinqueshes ownership of the Death Note and subsequently loses her memories (including having had seen that "Ryuzaki's" name isn't "Ryuzaki"). After she regains the Death Note and gets her memories back, she reads Light's note saying that "Ryuzaki" is L. However, she doesn't remember his real name. MarleneZ.Talk 03:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that his name is "L" (however, I could be mistaken) so much as Obata not wanting to reveal that information (or perhaps not even knowing that himself). I mean, even things such as his blood type are listed as "unknown" so I wouldn't be surprised if the "L" was put there simply as a guess for the first letter of his given name. The mystery of his name is basically an aspect of L's. There are many theories as to his real name—the most popular one being Lawsford Lawliet— however, they are merely fan speculation, and cannot be proved or dissproved either way. You'd have to ask Ohba himself if he put down "L" as his given name, or simply a clue/guess. Mikazuki 01:06, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I assumed it was "L Lawliet" due to the name card that came with HTR13. The book came with an envelope that was sealed up and attatched to the inside of the book saying that it has L's name inside of it. When you open the envelope you find a card with a picture of L on it along with the name "L Lawliet". If it's not "L Lawliet", then Ohba and/or Obata must really like to screw with their fans, 'cause they certainly played up the "real name" thing. I mean look at that envelope; it just radiates an air of importance and secretness that makes you feel like you're about to open something amazing. Don't tell me it's filled with lies... ;) MarleneZ.Talk 04:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol, they would troll us like that. XD Mikazuki 01:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Birthdates This isnt just to do with L but every character how do u no some birth dates if their not mentioned in the anime or manga and possibly film Everything that isn't in the anime or the manga volumes 1-12 came from Death Note: How To Read 13. It's basically a guide book. It has character profiles, interviews with the creators, and many extra things. If you really like Death Note, I highly recommend buying this book. MarleneZ.Talk 05:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) L's Black Bags Under His Eyes? Ok , L has black bags underneath his eyes . If it's because lack of sleep , then why doesn't he have any other non-sleep features such as Puffy Eyes , or those lines , uhh Tear Troughs , yeah those . Somebody explain to me ! The symptoms that you mentioned are from long term lack of sleep. Black bags can form after just two nights of no sleep. There's also the fact that all of those symptons (including bags) are not the same for every single person--some people develope them quickly, some don't. It depends on general health and lifestyle. The amount of sleep that a person needs depends on each individual person--some need eight hours, others need five or six, some might even need ten. MarleneZ.Talk 01:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) L's Back? Ok , does anybody know what is wrong with L's back ? I mean , does he have like , Osteoporosis or something ?? Please explain . There may not be anything wrong with it at all. He's just slightly bending over. MarleneZ.Talk 01:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) L's Voice Distorter Does anyone or anybody know how L distorts his voice when talking with someone on the computer? I've been trying to download many voice changers, and none let me talk like how L does it . I'm only able to pre-record a message and then send a link to somebody . Please help ? 17:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC)LLAWLIET I'll have to do some research and get back to you on this in more detail, but I can at least give a little bit of input now. L uses a microphone and a laptop during his 'Lind L. Tailor' incedent, so he's using a program that doesn't require pre-recording and lets him speak over long distance. It's unlikely that you'll be able to download anything similar to it off the 'net for free. I would be extremely careful with your downloads, and if this is something you really want, I advise you to buy a voice synthesizing software from a store; you'll have more options, better quality, and more control. MarleneZ.Talk 01:22, March 15, 2012 (UTC) L's Chocolate Cake... Now available for purchase?! You guys think it's worth noting in the trivia that you can buy L's chocolate cake (seriously, it's an official product from the official site)? It comes in six pieces inside of a box shaped like L's laptop... wow. MarleneZ.Talk 06:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thus L was able to indirectly defeat L through his successors Seems like another L fanboy wrote that part. First off, Near and Mello never got any data from L. Second, Near was only able to defeat Light because Mikami made a mistake. So no. L didn't defeat Light though his successor, since his successor only won through luck.